La vie selon Georges Weasley
by Mikii
Summary: Traduction ! Georges souffre de la distance que semble prendre Fred vis à vis de lui. Est-ce que sa relation avec ce garçon de Hufflepuff sera véritablement en mesure de taire des sentiments plus profonds ? TWINCEST FredGeorges, public averti, merci.


****

'La vie selon Georges Weasley'

****

Auteur : L-sama

****

Traductrice : Mikii

****

Je stipule : Fred/Georges. Vous n'appréciez pas ? Personne ne vous oblige à rester ! Dans le cas contraire, très bonne lecture à vous ! ^_____^

****

Couples : Non mais si je l'indique c'est qu'il n'y a pas QUE du Fred/Georges (tsss…) Je disais donc, un peu de Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, et mmh… un personnage prénommé Henry, sorti tout droit de la tête de l'auteur (c'est à dire pas moi -__-) et qui… oh et bien vous verrez ^^ 

****

Je-préfère-prévenir-maintenant-pour-pas-avoir-de-procès-sur-le-dos-plus-tard : le premier chapitre est très 'zen', mais j'ai jeté un œil à la suite et ça se corse _pas mal_, donc si vous êtes partis pour me suivre, vous êtes prévenus ^_- (et je ne parle pas qu'en matière de lemon, tout ça…)

****

Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR, sauf l'hisoire de base, et sauf sa traduction. Personne ne se fait d'argent sur ce genre de choses (franchement ^^,,,)

Georges Weasley vagabondait sans but à travers les couloirs de Hogwarts, l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie. C'était là sa dernière année (puisque lui et Fred avaient été retenu d'une année à cause de pauvres résultats), et il ne voulait pas partir. Trop de souvenirs.

La tête rousse soupira et plongea ses mains plus profondément dans les poches de sa robe. Souvenirs… à la fois bons et mauvais. L'un des meilleurs –selon Georges- était son premier jour, de sa première année d'école. Le tirage au sort allait lentement… trop lentement. Il était assis là, sur le petit tabouret, avec un chapeau large et frippé sur la tête depuis dix minutes, avant que son frère légèrement plus âgé ne vienne le secourir. Fred (qui avait déjà été choisi) monta vers Georges et donna une bonne giffle au chapeau tout en criant, "GRIFFINDOR ! METS-LE A GRIFFINDOR OU JE TE BRULE, IMBECILE DE CHAPEAU !"

Georges sourit intérieurement. Il était vrai que lui et Fred étaient proches, mais Georges était troublé. Son jumeau passait beaucoup de temps avec Lee Jordan ces derniers temps, non pas que ce soit mal, Lee était également son ami, mais Fred devenait abattu…

"Oh ! Georges !" appela quelqu'un derrière sa tête rousse, et il se retourna.

"Oh, salut Harry. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?" demanda t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"J'ai-besoin-de-Draco…"

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas le cas pour nous tous ? Il est attirant, c'est sûr."  
  
"Chut –Tais-toi." Georges eut un sourire narquois. Le Survivant était justement en état d'être embêté…

"Non, sérieusement Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Je vais TUER Malfoy."

"Pourquoi –mise à part l'éternelle querelle- voudrais-tu faire ça ?"

"Peu importe. Tu as vu Ron ? Il doit savoir où se trouve le furet."

"Il est à la bibliothèque. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles l'ennuyer… Hermione est avec lui et tout ça…"

"Mince. Donc tu n'as pas vu Malfoy ?"

"Nan."  


"Mince."

*

  
Georges referma fortement son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, le balançant sur une pile de papiers accumulés à côté de son lit. Il s'étendit sur son oreiller, les mains sous la tête, et fixa le baldaquin rouge de ses rideaux. Il devait parler avec Fred, voir ce qui se passait avec lui.

"Georgeounet ? Tu es là ?" interrogea une voix que Georges reconnut automatiquement.

"Ouai, je suis là, Fred" répondit-il en fermant les yeux. Les rideaux furent tirés, et Georges sentit le lit s'enfoncer un peu comme son frère s'assayait auprès de lui.

"Bon sang gars, je t'ai cherché partout !" Georges ouvrit les yeux. "J'ai l'information la plus bizzare que tu ais jamais entendu !"

"Est-ce que c'est sûr maintenant ?"

"Ouai. Devine ce que c'est !"

"Harry est gay ?" fit Georges en battant les paupières.

"Wow. Tu es rapide, première proposition et tu as tout trouvé." Fred en fit de même.

"Je plaisantais."

"Ah, moi non. Apparemment, il voit ce gars depuis un an maintenant, et ils viennent juste d'avoir une grosse dispute à la bibliothèque ; j'y étais avec Lee quand tout s'est passé. Ils ont commencé à se hurler dessus, puis Malfoy a gifflé-"

"MALFOY ?"

"Oh… ouai. Son jouet est Malfoy. J'avais oublié ça ?"

"Ouai."

"Mince… enfin, comme j'étais en train de dire, ils hurlaient, et Malfoy a gifflé Harry, puis Harry l'a embrassé, et ils sont partis. C'était drôle, effrayant, et en même temps bizarrement excitant… Tu vas bien, gars ?" Il se passait que Georges fixait d'un regard très appuyé Fred.  
  
"Heu désolé… mais je viens juste de…"

"Quoi ?"

"Ben… qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'homosexualité ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je me demandais juste. Je PEUX demander ça… non ?" Fred se mit à rire tout bas.

"Ouai…"

Georges eut un serrement de gorge. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pourquoi il s'inquiétait tellement de la réponse à sa question, et, pour être parfaitement franc, ne voulait pas le découvrir.

"Je les aime."

"Hein ?"  
  
"Les garçons gays. Je les aime. Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? J'en suis un après tout."

"Quoi ?"  
  
"Oh MERDE !" Fred bascula en arrière, tombant du lit, ses yeux grands ouverts montrant peur, panique, et larmes.

"Tu es QUOI ?!"

"RIEN ! JE NE SUIS JAMAIS VENU ICI ! OUBLIE CA ! Oh mon Dieu… JE DOIS PARTIR !"

Et il se précipita à travers la porte.

*

  
Si Fred avait été abattu avant, Georges ne savait pas quoi penser sur ce qu'il était à présent. L'autre garçon évitait son frère comme la peste noire. La tête rousse avait beaucoup réfléchi dans les quelques jours précédant l'"évênement", et se dirigeait actuellement vers la bibliothèque pour le faire un peu plus.

"OH FERME-LA HARRY ! JE NE TRICHE PAS AVEC TOI BORDEL !"

"CONNERIES DRACO ! TU MENS ASSEZ A TRAVERS CES SATANEES DENTS !"

"JE VAIS TE MONTRER-SATANEES DENTS… !"

Georges marcha en direction de l'importante foule entourant les deux amoureux chauffés à blanc, autrement connus comme étant Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda t-il, tentant de pousser la foule pour se frayer un passage jusqu'aux deux.

"Harry pense que Malfoy lui ment" dit un Hufflepuff de septième année se trouvant à côté de lui.

"QUOI ? Pourquoi ?!"

"Et comment je pourrais le savoir ?"

"HEY HARRY !" appela Georges. "POURQUOI TU PENSES QUE DRACO MENT ?"

"Reste hors de ça !" siffla le Hufflepuff, poussant brutalement Georges en-dehors de la foule.

"OH !"  


"Laisse-les juste tranquilles." Georges se retrouva lancé contre le mur du couloir, à une bonne distance de la foule.

"Pour qui tu te prends ?!" cria t-il. Il commençait à enrager. Il se plaça devant le visage de l'autre garçon pour lui hurler un peu plus dessus, mais comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

"Mon nom est Henry Jansen. Hufflepuff de septième année. Et toi… tu es Georges Weasley… correct ?" répondit-il, un rictus sur le visage.

"O-oui. Comment tu le savais ?" Henry se frappa la tempe.

"Je suis physionomiste. Ca… et puis tu as un "G" sur ta boucle d'oreille…"

  
"Ca-ça prend du sens." L'autre garçon sourit et posa ses mains sur les deux côtés de la tête de Georges, approchant plus son visage.

"En fait Georges, " continua t-il, "j'essaye de te mettre la main dessus depuis un moment déjà. Que dirais-tu de sortir ensemble quelques fois ?"

"Ben… Je ne suis pas… c'est à dire que… ben je…"

"Tu n'es pas…" Harry laissa tomber ses mains et s'éloigna d'un pas du garçon plus petit. "pas gay hein ?"

"Et bien, je suis… confus…" Henry sourit. Georges fixa ses pieds.

"Alors c'est un non ?"

Georges considéra cela un moment. D'un côté, il savait qu'il était de plus en plus attiré par les garçons, et de moins en moins par les filles. Mais de l'autre, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ce que sa famille penserait. Spécialement sa maman et Percy. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devrait… NON !

"Je-je suis désolé Henry… mais je-"

"Ca va Georges. Je comprends."

"Désolé."

"T'en fais pas pour ça… Je te croiserai plus tard, d'accord ?"

  
"Ouai… Au revoir Henry…"

"Au revoir Georges."

*

Un mois avait passé sans que Georges ne s'en aperçoive. Fred et lui n'avaient pas du tout parlé, et Lee était trop occupé avec ses devoirs scolaires, Fred ou sa nouvelle petite amie pour lui porter attention. Il était si seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, même pour un temps court… alors il prit une décision.

Au diable sa famille.

"Salut Henry" fit Georges d'un ton enjoué, après avoir donné une tape sur l'épaule du Hufflepuff.

"G-Georges ?" demanda celui-ci, surpris.

"Est-ce que je peux te parler un moment… seul… ?" Henry envoya à ses amis un long regard de côté puis ils se séparèrent. Une fois que le couloir fut vide, Georges entraîna Henry dans une salle de classe libre.

"Georges ?" interrogea celui-ci à voix basse.  
  
"Henry, est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ?"

"Non. Pourquoi ?" Ce fut là que la vie de Georges changea pour toujours, la chose dont il put se souvenir ensuite était d'être en train d'embrasser le garçon plus grand. Les yeux de Henry s'ouvrirent grands un moment, puis il les ferma, serrant Georges plus près de lui.

*

  
"Georges" commença Hermione, sa tête reposée sur les genoux de Ron. "J'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec cet Henry des Hufflepuffs ces derniers temps. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais ds amis dans cette maison.""Georges rougit, ne levant pas les yeux de son livre.

"Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Ouai, Henry est un chouette garçon. On s'entend assez bien."

"Rien de plus entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?" cracha soudain Fred de son siège à côté de Ron ; Georges se retourna pour le fixer du regard.   
  
"Pourquoi tu t'en inquiétes, hein ? C'étaient les tous premiers mots que tu m'ais adressé de ce dernier mois et demi ! Alors va te faire voir !"  


"BIEN ! Je reverrai plus tard ta tronche désagréable espèce de con !"

  
"MOI DESAGREABLE A VOIR ?! TU REALISES QUE TU VIENS JUSTE DE T'INSULTER TOI-MEME ?!" Fred se retourna comme il escaladait les escaliers menant à sa chambre, et fit un doigt à Georges.

"JE T'EMMERDE AUSSI TROU DU CUL !"

*

Georges entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque, totalement hors de lui, et le montrant. Il balança ses livres sur la table devant Henry et se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

"Problème ?" demanda Henry, regardant son petit ami à travers les mèches noires de sa frange.

"Ouai. Mon frère est un gros con."

"Je crains de ne pas comprendre, amour." Georges soupira.

"Et bien Hermione demandait pourquoi je passais tant de temps avec toi et puis… mmh… je lui ai dit que nous étions juste amis, désolé."

"Aucun problème." Georges sourit légèrement. Il était très reconnaissant d'avoir un petit ami comme Henry ; il savait que Georges n'était pas près à faire son coming out, et ça lui allait.

"Alors… continue gars."   
  
"Oh, d'accord. Alors Fred est devenu fou et a demandé si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous, ensuite je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'en inquiétait. Et là il a dit que j'étais désagréable à voir, et il est monté comme un ouragan dans notre chambre." Henry cligna des yeux.

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouai. Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Et bien… il a l'air, jaloux."

"Probablement." Georges eut un petit rire. "Tu es très attirant, tu sais ça ?" Et c'était vrai. Henry était très beau. Il avait des yeux d'un vert profond, de courts cheveux noirs, une peau laiteuse, et des lèvres pleines. Georges adorait embrasser ces lèvres. Henry était très doué pour ça.

"Non Georges, on dirait que… enfin… oh, peu importe…"

Après ça, les deux retournèrent travailler, s'interrompant très régulièrement pour parler. Georges souriait et riait, mais cela sonnait faux. La tête rousse ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de ressentir de la tristesse tirailler son cœur. Probablement pour Fred, tout idiot de batard qu'il était, enfin… qui s'inquiétait ? Pas vrai ?

*

  
Les jours traînèrent en longueur, puis devinrent des semaines, et avant que Georges puisse s'arrêter pour faire une pause, c'était Noël. Il restait à Hogwarts cette année, pour être avec Henry, dont les parents partaient en Amérique. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco… et, vous savez… la bande. Fred par contre, fut heureux de constater Georges, rentrait à la maison avec Ginny pour passer du temps avec Charlie.  


La veille de Noël se révéla être une expérience, interessante. Fred étant parti, Georges se sentait plus libre qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. C'était merveilleux. Etant donné que seuls quelques étudiants restaient cette année, tout le monde s'assit à la même table, Georges à côté de Henry.

Ce fut un repas déléctable, dinde, sauce, gâteaux briochés, maïs, purée de pommes de terre, et juste autant de choses auxquelles on pourrait penser, étaient présents. De plus, la main de Henry avait trouvé son chemin sur la cuisse de Georges au moment du pudding, pas que cela importe outre mesure.

Le dîner se passa, et les étudiants furent libres de s'aventurer dans le château. Georges remarqua que Harry et Draco s'étaient retranchés dans la bibliothèque, et Ron et Hermione dans la tour des Griffindors. Henry et Georges se dirigèrent vers leur classe vide habituelle.

"Tu as apprécié le dîner ?" demanda Henry, poussant son petit ami contre le mur.

"Pas autant que j'apprécis ça." Henry sourit et embrassa l'autre garçon qui, en retour, entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Comme leurs baisers devenaient plus brûlants, les mains de Henry commençèrent à venir défaire le pull de Georges ; il le retira.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" sursauta Georges.

"Tu m'as comme mignon petit ami depuis des mois maintenant, pourquoi pas ?"

"Je-je ne pense pas que je suis encore prêt…"

"On a pas à se précipiter," poursuivit Henry, "je peux attendre."

Georges se mordit la lèvre, il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il avait, après tout, dix-huit ans maintenant, et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait tomber enceinte… mais une chose s'accrochait à son esprit.

Fred.

Pourquoi pensait-il à cet imbécile maintenant ? Il voulait penser à Henry…

"Je-je ne peux pas…" finit-il par dire. Henry embrassa son cou, et sourit, mais ses yeux montraient sa déception.

"Ca va, amour."

"Merci Henry…"

*

  
Noël partit comme il était arrivé, les étudiants revinrent à l'école et recommençèrent à s'amuser.

Georges reçut beaucoup de cadeaux pour Noël, le meilleur de la part de Henry. Un énorme bouquet de roses rouges, et un bon de cinquante gallions à dépenser chez Zonko.

Fred, bien entendu, ne lui avait rien donné.

Le jour précédent avait été un enfer. Il s'était tellement habitué à se retrouver avec Henry dans une salle de classe vide que les règles semblaient désormais avoir tout à fait changé. A ce moment précis, cependant, il se trouvait assis en cours de Potions, en paire avec une quelconque Slytherin qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir à chaque seconde.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demanda Georges, secouant légèrement son épaule.

"Oh, quoi ? Oui je vais bien. Juste… fatiguée" répondit-elle.

"Bien. C'est quoi ton nom au fait ?"

"Melissa Cargan. Tu es lequel des deux ?"

"Georges."

"C'est un plaisir."

  
"Certainement."

"Bien, taisez-vous !" cracha Snape en entrant en trombe dans le dongeon. "Préparez la potion du tableau…"  
  
*

Comme le cours s'écoulait, Georges sentit un mauvais pressentiment naître en lui.

Fred et Lee se trouvaient d'un côté de la salle et à quelques tables devant Georges et Melissa. Fred continuait à lancer des regards en arrière à son jumeau, et chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Georges lui faisait un doigt.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ton frère ?" demanda Melissa tandis que Georges découpait quelques tentacules de pieuvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" répondit Georges, ne levant pas les yeux de son travail.  
  
"Ton fr… Fred. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec vous deux ?"

"C'est juste un trou du cul. Je l'emmerde."

"Querelle d'amoureux ?"

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Je plaisante !"

  
"C-c'est de l'inceste !"

"Nan… twincest…" [ pardon, je ne peux pas traduire ce mot, mais il est fréquemment utilisé par les auteurs anglais ^_- ] 

*

  
Le repas arriva rapidement, et Georges mangea avec Harry, tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient à la bibliothèque.

"Alors, Harry. Quoi de neuf entre toi et Draco ?" demanda Georges à son ami.

"Rien de plus" dit Harry, et il avala une bouchée. "On a couché ensemble… mais c'est tout. Et entre toi et Henry ?"

"AH !"

"Oh, n'ais pas l'air surpris. Tu pensais vraiment que je n'aurais pas pu le dire ?"

"Mais… tous les autres ?"  
  
"Et bien… ils n'ont rien dit, mais je suis sûr qu'ils ont compris."

"O-oh…"

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à aimer les hommes ?"

"Je-je ne suis juste pas encore prêt à le dire. Je m'inquiétes de ce que maman va penser."

"Juste ta mère ?"

  
"Ben, elle et Percy surtout. Un peu Charlie aussi. Bill s'en moquera, il est cool, Ron et Ginny le savent déjà probablement, et papa, il ne s'en fera pas du tout…"

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Il est bi."

"Vraiment ? Wow… mais… et Fred ?"

"Lui ?"

"Est-ce qu'il va s'en soucier ?"

"Je-je ne suis pas sûr. Il a dit qu'il était gay aussi… mais…"

"Fred a dit qu'il était gay ?"  


"Ouai."

"Alors," Le visage de Harry s'éclaira d'un sourire triomphant, "c'est ok. Merci Georges, mais si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Draco."

"Mmh… bien sûr Harry… salut…"

Harry se leva et s'éloigna, mais non sans se retourner vers Georges et lui dire d'aller parler à son jumeau.

"Non."

"Fais-moi confiance, parle-lui juste. Si tu ne le fais pas… tu le regretteras…"

*

  
Il n'y avait STRICTEMENT AUCUN moyen pour que Georges aille prononcer le moindre mot à son frère. Non, non, non, non, non…

"Est-ce que ça va, amour ?" demanda Henry, comme Georges se blotissait contre sa poitrine.

"Mmh ? Oh, bien sur. Je vais bien, juste un peu endormi. Ca va aller" répondit-il. Henry embrassa ses cheveux.

"Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose, amour ?"

"Bien sûr que tu peux amour. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
  
"Et bien, l'année est presque terminée, et je me demandais si tu aimerais venir me voir ?"

"Pour sûr ! Et tes parents sont d'accord avec ça ?"

"Oui. Ma mère veut vraiment te rencontrer."

"T-tu as parlé de moi à ta mère ?"

"Bien sûr ! Je t'aime ! Pourquoi je ne lui aurais pas dit ?"  


"A-attenduneminute… Tu me QUOI ?"

"Je t'aime Georges Weasley." Georges devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et leva les yeux vers ceux de son petit ami.

"Tu sais quoi Henry… Je t'aime aussi."

"Oui ?"

"Bien sûr que oui espèce d'idiot !" Henry eut un petit rire puis serra Georges plus fort contre lui.  
  
Les deux se trouvaient à nouveau dans une salle de classe vide et, comme d'habitude, s'étaient pelotonnés dans un coin. Fred avait ennuyé Georges tout le long de la journée. Il le suivait partout, et il le mettait en boule… mais maintenant, Georges était content, content de se trouver dans les bras de son petit ami aimant. C'était si agréable…

Puis la porte s'ouvrit grand.

"Juste amis hein ?! Attends que je dise ça à maman ! Elle va être hors d'elle !" hurla Fred Weasley à son frère, qui sauta presque d'un pied en l'air.

"Oh je t'EMMERDE Fred ! Tu es gay aussi ! Laisse-moi juste tranquille !"

"NON ! JE NE VAIS PAS RESTER LA SANS RIEN FAIRE PENDANT QUE TU ME LAISSES POUR TOUJOURS !"

"De quoi tu parle BORDEL ?! TU es celui qui m'écarte !" Georges se tenait debout, le visage rouge, les yeux plissés ; Fred le reflétait.

"Oh arrête avec ça ! Je ne t'écarte pas ! C'est lui qui t'écarte !" Il montra du doigt Henry. Georges se tourna pour voir que celui-ci s'était levé et avait avancé vers son petit ami.

"Je pense que vous deux avez besoin de parler" dit-il d'une voix neutre.

"NON-" commença Georges.

"OUI !" le coupa Henry. Georges sursauta. Il n'avait jamais vu Henry en colère auparavent, et cela le choqua vraiment. Son habituel visage impassible se tordit, et ses yeux furent envahis d'une rage noire que Georges n'avait jamais vu chez un être humain. Le visage de Henry redevint normal et il se retourna vers Georges. "Amour, parle à ton frère. Et je veux dire PARLER, je ne veux pas que du sang soit versé. Je serai à la bibliothèque." Puis il partit, laissant les deux frères totalement seuls.

"H-Henry est quelqu'un de bien Fred" commença Georges, "Nous avons vraiment besoin de parler."

"Ouai… je suppose." Fred avait le regard noir.   
  
"V-viens alors. Assieds-toi. On va parler." Ainsi, les deux frères s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur le sol poussiéreux.

"S'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui se passe Fred" poursuivit Georges, une fois qu'ils furent confortables. "J'ai été si seul sans toi ces derniers mois."

"T-tu m'as aussi manqué Georges."

"Alors POURQUOI ?!"

"Parce que je ne peux pas supporter le fait que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre que moi."

"Oh Fred… bien sûr que je t'aime ! Je t'aimerai toujours ! Tu es mon jumeau ! Une partie de moi ! Tu-"

"Je ne parles pas de ce type d'amour."

"Qu-?" Puis la réalité frappa Georges comme une tonne de briques. "Oh mon Dieu."

"Je suis désolé Georges. Si désolé. Je sais que les choses ne pourront jamais être les mêmes entre nous maintenant, mais est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ?"  
  
"Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?" Fred lui fit un sourire peu convaincant.

"Quand ? Depuis toujours je suppose… mais je viens juste de l'admettre cette année. J'étais si effrayé que tu sortes avec quelqu'un, alors je te l'ai avoué."

"Effrayé ?"  
  
"Oui. Effrayé que tu découvres que j'ai couché avec tant d'hommes pour essayer de me convaincre que je n'avais pas besoin de toi, effrayé de ce que tu penserais de moi… juste… effrayé."

"Oh Fred… regarde-moi tu veux ?" Fred le fit. Georges était en train de pleurer, les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues.

"Georges… est-ce que tu peux me pardonner ?"

"Oui Fred… j-je pense que je peux."

"Vraiment ? Juste comme ça ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu me gifles ou que tu me lances un sort ou quelque chose."  
  
"Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça."

"Pourquoi ?"

Pourquoi en effet. Georges recouvrit la raison pour la première fois de sa vie. Il admettait la vérité. Il aimait Fred en retour. Ils ne pourraient jamais vivre une vie normale en tant que jumeaux, ils étaient les mêmes, à travers les mauvais moments comme à travers les bons, ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Georges ne serait jamais plus aussi stupide…

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Désolé gars, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Ca t'embéterait de parler dans ma bonne oreille ?"

"Tu sais parfaitement bien ce que j'ai dit Fred Malcolm Weasley. Je-t-aime."

"Alors… il se passe quoi maintenant ?"

  
"Traditionnellement, on s'embrasse."

"Ca me semble bien."

Alors ils le firent.  
  
Les lèvres de Fred étaient chaudes sur celles de Georges. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé de cette façon auparavent. C'était dur et exigeant, mais en même temps doux et offrant. Georges fondit comme il l'embrassait en retour, sa langue s'enroulant autour de celle de son frère.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

"Oh, désolé. Est-ce qu'on vous dérange ?" demanda le Survivant, un bras passé autour de la fine taille de Malfoy. Draco lui-même avait un large sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage, et il demanda simplement.

"On peut se joindre à vous ?"

"Non, désolé, on partait juste" dit Georges d'un ton joyeux, redressant son frère sur ses pieds et le conduisant vers la porte. "Je-je dois aller trouver Henry pour rompre." Georges poussa un long soupire. "La classe est à vous les gars."

"Merci Georges. Fred" dit Harry en souriant et en leur faisant un clin d'œil lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui sur le chemin de la porte. Fred la referma derrière eux.

"Tu vas rompre avec Henry ?"

"Je ne devrais pas ? Je t'aime. Je veux être avec toi… mais Henry…"

"Henry peut attendre."  
  
"Non. Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Il a le droit de savoir."

"Tu es plus courageux que moi."

"Sûr. Retrouve-moi dans notre dortoir. Je te verrai là-haut dans quelques minutes."

"Evidemment tu ne veux pas que je vienne."

"Ouai. Ca va aller."

"D'accord. Je te voix tout à l'heure."

"Ouai…"

*

  
"AH ! Georges ! Est-ce que tout est réglé maintenant ? Tu ne l'a pas tué, hein ?" demanda Henry.

"Non, il va bien… Je vais bien… est-ce que je peux te parler ?"

"Bien sûr…" Les deux se dirigèrent dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, amour ?"

"C'est à propos de Fred."

"Tu l'as tué, c'est ça ?"

"Non. C'est juste… J'ai finalement comprit pourquoi il agissait avec tant de jalousie." Henry cligna des yeux.

"Tu sais… pour quelqu'un de si mignon, on est sûr d'être fou de toi."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu viens JUSTE de le réaliser ? Qu'il t'aime ?"

"T-tu savais ?!"

"Bien sûr ! C'était évident !"

"P-pas vraiment…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, amour."

"Henry, je-"  


"Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'inquiéter pour ça. Va et commence ta nouvelle vie avec Fred."

"Mais-"

"Ca va aller. Avec mon bel aspect et mon charisme, ils vont faire la queue pour moi."

"Je t'aime."  
  
"Je sais. Et je t'aime aussi. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu sois heureux, même si c'est sans moi. Maintenant tire-toi de là idiot ! Aller !"

"Merci Henry" murmura Georges en apposant un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux noirs, "Je ne t'oublierai jamais."

"Au revoir, Georges Weasley. Tout comme moi."

__

Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs m'ayant suivi jusqu'ici ^^ 

Petite note pour vous dire que je ne sais pas tout à fait quelle sera ma fréquence de mise à jour. En effet, je m'embarque dans plusieurs traductions à la fois : celle-ci, Le parlement des rêves (que j'ai commencé voici qq temps – n'hésitez pas à lire cette histoire si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, c'est du Harry/Draco ^_-) et une autre que je n'ai pas encore entamé mais qui est également une fic à chapitre : 'The broken child'. Quant aux fics Fred/Georges, j'en ai traduis deux autres (one-shot) mais je n'ai pas encore eu de messages des auteurs quant à une éventuelle autorisation de mettre en ligne... (j'espère la reçevoir, afin de vous en faire profiter ! ^^) J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous lire bientôt !!

Mikii


End file.
